Unlikely Encounters
by Skylark
Summary: Who will save Iolaus' life in a life-threatening car accident, Superman or Hercules?


Title: An Unlikely Encounter: Iolaus and Clark Kent

Disclaimer: The characters of Hercules and Iolaus belong to Renaissance Pictures. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from these stories. The characters Lois & Clark belong to DC Comics, Warner Brothers and Dec 3 Productions. Honest! I will put Lois & Clark & Hercules and Iolaus back as soon as I'm done with them. 

Summary: Iolaus is in a car accident and he is rescued by a teenage Clark Kent.

Author's note: This is my first Hercules/Lois & Clark crossover story. This story will be part of an ongoing story arc.This story titled "An Unlikely Encounter: Iolaus and Clark Kent will be a prequel to other crossover stories including Lois & Clark. Eventually I will have Lois & Clark in other crossover stories with Hercules & Iolaus. One story will involve Lois & Clark traveling back in time to Ancient Greece to use Clark's aura to protect Hercules & Iolaus from danger. Another story will involve the Friendship forged by Q series where Q arrives in the 20th century to disrupt Superman's life and Hercules and Iolaus are there to rescue the baby and adult Superman.Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

It is a cool autumn night. Iolaus is traveling down the road. His thoughts are sad as he misses his wife, Lia who has just died of cancer. He wonders how he will raise his two young children alone. Iolaus rolls down the window and lets the wind blow through his curly blond hair. His cerulean blue eyes mist over as he remembers the first day he saw Lia standing there at the party..her emerald green eyes..her glistening red hair..she was a vision of beauty…

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Iolaus notices too late a truck barreling towards him. The truck driver asleep at the wheel has let his truck roll out of its lane crashing into Iolaus' car heading in the opposite direction. Iolaus honks his horn in an effort to wake the driver up but too late. The truck crashes into Iolaus' car causing Iolaus' car to careen off the road. Iolaus finds himself pinned inside his car..he can feel that his ribs are broken…before Iolaus drifts off into unconsciousness he sends out a telepathic distress signal to Hercules….

"Herc! Help!..car accident..pinned inside a car…near Smallville, Kansas..broken ribs..broken leg…Help! Herc! as Iolaus drifts into unconsciousness.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be in the barn..cleaning up.." says an adolescent Clark Kent. Clark thinks I don't know where all these new powers are coming from. I seem to be getting stronger every day. I can hear my neighbors talk. I can see what my Mom and Dad are doing from downstairs right through the ceiling..

Suddenly Iolaus' telepathic cry for help interrupts Clark's thoughts. Clark turns his head and he yells at his mother "Mom, I have to go to Interstate 5..I'll explain later..tell Dad I'll clean up the barn tonight…" Clark Kent rushes out the door as he telepathically comforts Iolaus "I can hear you..don't worry..I'm coming to rescue you..sit tight..!"

"..Herc? Is that you? Sit tight..he tells me..Herc..where else could I go? I'm pinned inside a car with broken ribs..I can't exactly go out dancing with the girls you know.." says Iolaus sarcastically..Iolaus has no idea that Clark Kent has answered his telepathic call for help not Hercules..but Iolaus is too injured to notice.

"You must stay awake..please don't drift into unconsciousness..tell me about the accident..what happened?" asks Clark…

"An idiot truck driver fell asleep on the road and rammed his truck into my car..I'm lucky to be alive..I think the truck driver has minor injuries..I just know that if you don't get here soon Herc..I'll be dead..please hurry! " cries Iolaus

Clark Kent runs at super-power speed. He can feel that Iolaus is fading fast. He decides to fly for the first time. Clark finds that flying is faster than running although he's not very good at it yet. As he flies over the interstate, Clark spots Iolaus slumped in his car…the moonlight guides Clark's way as Clark can make out Iolaus golden hair reflected off the moonlight…

Clark lowers himself. He sees that Iolaus indeed is pinned inside his car. Clark uses his superstrength to rip open the door..and he gently extricates Iolaus from his car and he lays Iolaus on the ground. Iolaus slowly regains consciousness and watches in amazement as Clark flies over to the truck and also extricates the truck driver from his mess. He watches as Clark rips off the truck door and then gently puts the truck driver on the ground.

"Thanks for saving my life..hello my name is Erik Erikson but my friends call me Iolaus..I can't believe how you just ripped off that door..that's amazing…."says Iolaus his blue cerulean eyes glowing with amazement. 

"Iolaus..you must relax..you have many injuries..my name is Clark Kent..but you must promise me that you won't tell anyone what you saw..please…" says Clark…" I don't want people to think I'm a freak…promise me..Iolaus.."

"For one thing..never think of yourself as a freak..you are simply gifted..not everyone has superhuman strength..it just means you are strong..it just means you will be a hero someday..never let anyone make you feel like you're a freak..it's what you think of yourself that counts and what the people you love think of you that's important..I, Iolausthink you are a hero, Clark Kent, you saved a stranger's life..to me you will always be my hero"

Clark blushes as he takes Iolaus in his arms and prepares to fly Iolaus to the hospital "Okay..I'll fly you to the hospital..I hope you're not afraid of heights..here goes!" Clark takes off with Iolaus in his arms and carries Iolaus safely to the hospital….

Just at that moment Aphrodite and Hercules arrive at the crash site. They are puzzled when they are unable to find Iolaus in his car. 

"Are you sure, Hercules that this is where you heard Sweetcheek's telepathic cry for help?" asks a concerned Aphrodite….

"Absolutely…Iolaus telepathically told me that he's pinned in his car and that he's on his way to meet relatives in Kansas…I felt his pain..I think Iolaus had broken ribs..I'm really worried..where is Iolaus? asks a puzzled Hercules.." How did he get out of his car with broken ribs and broken legs?"

"Maybe another God helped him out..look there's another cute guy here on the road..oh little bro..we have to help him..he looks hurt.." cries Aphrodite..

"His injuries look serious..we'd better get him to the hospital and I can treat him there.." says Hercules…"Come on Aphrodite..use your powers and transport him to the hospital" In a blue flash of light, Hercules and Aphrodite leave the scene of the accident with Hercules wondering "Where is Iolaus?…" Aprhodite and Hercules disappear in a sparkle of pink.

When Hercules arrives at the hospital, he finds Iolaus lying in a hospital room receiving the best of care.."Iolaus..are you alright? How did you get out of your car? asks an anxious Hercules..azure blue eyes anxiously looking into cerulean blue eyes…

"Hercules..you won't believe me if I told you..well, I telepathically called for help..a young man answered my call..he ripped open the car door..unpinned me from my car and flew me to this hospital..it looks like you are NOT the strongest man on earth anymore Herc!" as Iolaus gives him a mischevious smile…

CHAPTER 2

Many years later at the Daily Planet…..

Perry calls Lois and Clark into his office and prepares to give out assignments. " Lois, Clark..you will be going to the Fireman's roast..to cover the big party given in honor of Erik Erikson, the fireman/paramedic who saved the mayor's daughter in that apartment fire last month.."

"But Perry..I've got a big scoop on a major drug bust..and I promised Lieutenant Wilkins that Clark and I would be there to cover the bust! Says Lois..

"Sorry Lois..this is the Mayor we are talking about and I told him that I would have my two best reporters covering this roast..now go! 

"Erik Erikson..Iolaus..now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time! says Clark…" I can't wait to interview him !"

"Who's Erik Erikson..Iolaus? " asks a mystified Lois..

"Oh, it's a long story..if it weren't for Iolaus..I would never have decided to become Superman….it was Iolaus who inspired me to use my superhuman powers to help mankind..it was Iolaus' idea that I become a hero..Lois..he's the only one who knows that Clark Kent is Superman.." says Clark.. 

"Well..he was my first rescue..I was only 13 at the time..I felt so awkward..so out of place because I was the only one in Smallville developing superhuman powers..I mean nobody else I knew had heat vision/super hearing or could fly!..Iolaus was in a car accident..he was pinned in a car..I flew to him and unpinned him from the car..he saw me rip off the door..he was the first person outside of Lana and my parents to see me use my powers..he told me something I'll never forget.." says Clark reflectively..

"Sounds like this Iolaus made a great impact on your life Clark..what did he do that makes him so unforgettable?" asks Lois…

"Well..he encouraged me..he told me that I was a hero..that I should think of my powers as a gift..he made me feel like a person..not a freak of nature..I don't know how to put it into words..he made me feel proud of who I am…it wasn't years later that I realized how he got to be so wise.." continues Clark

"Alright..I'll bite. How did Iolaus get to be so wise? asks Lois…

"Well..I knew that the name Iolaus is a Greek name. I looked up the name Iolaus in the Greek mythology book in the Smallville library..turns out that Iolaus is the nephew of a great Greek hero named Hercules..well Lois..when he was first telepathically crying out for help..he was asking for someone named "Herc" to help him out….it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that this Iolaus is the SAME Iolaus who is the nephew of the great Hercules.." exclaims Clark

"Wait a minute, Clark, are you trying to tell me that you rescued a 4000 year old immortal..no way! That's impossible! Now I really think you're reaching! Says a very skeptical Lois…

"Well it would explain the peculiar aura around him..I mean Lois..when Iolaus was injured..he had a peculiar aura..a unearthly light around him..it made him glow in the dark..this aura can't be seen with the naked eye Lois..I suspect Hercules must have the same aura..it's probably this aura that renders them both immortal..explains Clark…

"Well Lois..you'll see for yourself..we're both going to interview Iolaus at the roast tonight..after all he's the paramedic who rescued the mayor's daughter…and from what I've read about Iolaus..wherever Iolaus is..Hercules isn't far behind..they are best friends..and have been since childhood..back to back heroes..! says Clark

"You know Clark, I can't wait to meet this Iolaus and Hercules..obviously he has kept your secret all these years..he must be trustworthy…Let's go to this roast..anyone who can inspire my husband to be a hero..deserves a roast..! says an enthusiastic Lois…

CHAPTER 3

"Herc..don't you just love the food? Look at all that food! Just think it's all in MY honor! Don't you remember all those festivals that used to be in YOUR honor! How times have changed! gloated Iolaus his cerulean blue eyes glimmering with amusement.

"Iolaus..you deserve this roast..after all you saved that little girl from that fire as usual without any regard to your safety..that's what makes you everyone's hero tonight and that's why I'm proud to be your friend..you know I've always known that you are a hero..you know that don't you Iolaus? asks Hercules…

The mayor makes an announcment"I want to congratulate the hero of Metropolis, Erik Iolaus Erikson for bravery beyond the call of duty. I hereby bestow upon Iolaus, this plaque to thank Iolaus for his bravery and his courage when he saved my little girl from that blazing inferno last month..I now proclaim today.."Iolaus Day"

The mayor walks up to a beaming and proud Iolaus and hands over a golden plaque as well as the keys to the city..Everyone cries out "Speech..! Speech!"

"Look Lois..it seems we've arrived just in time to see Iolaus make a speech! He really deserves this honor..since arriving in Metropolis I've kept track of his every exploit..he's really a hero..no wonder he and Hercules are such good friends!" says Clark..

Lois looks at the blond blue-eyed man receiving the accolades and she thinks "Iolaus' not that bad looking..if I weren't already married to Clark..such captivating blue cerulean eyes..such a charming smile..such beautiful curly hair..Wow what a handsome man! 

"Listen..folks..I want to thank the mayor for this plaque..for this honor..really I wouldn't be here as your hero if it weren't for my best friend, Hercules, I would have never become a hero..he's the one to thank" says Iolaus tears overflowing in his cerulean blue eyes as he looks at his oldest best friend.. " But thank you all very much for this plaque and for the honor of this roast" says a very bashful and embarrassed but proud Iolaus.

As Iolaus shakes everyone's hands, he looks across the crowded room and sees Lois and Clark standing by the press box and he thinks about all the exploits of Superman and he thinks how proud he is of Clark..and of his new wife..Lois…I can't believe how much Clark has grown up….has it been almost 20 years since the car accident? Iolaus could hardly believe how fast time has flown! I've never told Hercules that Clark Kent is Superman..no I've kept Clark's secret all these years…Herc has no idea..

"Lois, I think it's time I introduce you to Iolaus..the man who inspired me to become a superhero and who came up with the idea of Superman!" as Clark walks Lois across the crowded room towards Iolaus.

"Iolaus, I would like to introduce to you my wife, Lois Lane Kent" says Clark…

"Nice to meet you..I'm Erik Iolaus Erikson..but my friends call me Iolaus and I would like to introduce you to my best friend Dr. Liam Hercules Parker, his friends call him simply Hercules.." says Iolaus

"So, Iolaus asks Lois still skeptical that Iolaus is really a 4000 year old immortal, "Are you really the nephew of Hercules?"

Hercules interrupts here "No, Iolaus is my best friend from childhood..the Greek mythology books have gotten it all wrong..Mrs. Kent..Iolaus and I are not related by blood but we do love each other like brothers! For centuries..Iolaus has been the one watching my back and has saved my life countless times..if it weren't for Iolaus, I wouldn't be alive today! He truly deserves this roast!"

Lois whispers in Iolaus' ear "So this is really Hercules..and he really doesn't know that my husband is Superman?"

"No, Herc doesn't know that Clark Kent is Superman..I kept my word to Clark..it's up to Clark to tell Herc the truth..as far as Herc is concerned..it was Superman who saved my life in that car accident all those years ago..but he hasn't made the connection that Superman is Clark..so don't worry..come on..have some food..it's really good! as Iolaus gives Lois one of his trademark megawatt smiles.

"You know, Lois, I think it's about time that we invite Hercules and Iolaus and their families to our house..I think it's time Hercules knows the truth..after all he and Iolaus are like brothers..besides H.G. Wells has just been here to tell us that we are going to have to tell Hercules soon..because it concerns the future and the past…we are all supposed to save each others lives…" says Clark

"Hercules, I want to invite you and Iolaus to come to Lois' and my house for dinner next week..I have to go right now..because…Lois..fill me in..as Clark rushes out the door.

"What's his hurry?" asks an incredulous Hercules as he wipes his hand through his chestnut hair in bewilderment…

As Clark rushes out the door, Lois fills in by saying "Well you know, Clark has something important to do right now..and I need to go to the Daily Planet to help Clark out..it's probably breaking news..you know a reporter's work is never done!" Lois sees the bewildered look in Hercules' azure eyes and feels badly that she cannot explain her husband's sudden disappearance as Superman yet..and then she meets Iolaus' understanding gaze as he seems to be telling her "Go on..I'll take care of Hercules..Go..join your husband…"

Just then a sparkle of pink greets Hercules and Iolaus as Aphrodite drops by to the roast "Sweetcheeks..am I too late? I want to congratulate my hero..for saving that cute little adorable girl from that horrible smelly fire..oh Sweetcheeks congratulations on your plaque..you deserve it as Aphrodite gives Iolaus a fierce hug..you are truly the Guardian of the Light!..

"You know Sweetcheeks..I can't believe you didn't tell little bro about Clark Kent being Superman!..when will you tell him? Asks Aphrodite…

"How did YOU know that Clark Kent is Superman? You weren't at the accident were you? asked Iolaus

"Oh who do you think got Lois and Clark together? If it weren't for me, Lois would never have fallen in love with Clark..I gave her alittle wisdom sprinkle spell and that was when Lois realized Clark was Superman and that was when she realized she loved him…says Aphrodite…

"Why did I ever bother to ask..of course you, Aphrodite of all the Gods would have made such a perfect match..it's like Lois and Clark belong to each other forever..says Iolaus comprehension dawning in his laughing blue cerulean eyes…

"Oh, Sweetcheeks..Lois and Clark are soulmates..their souls are intertwined by destiny to be forever together..each soul would be incomplete without the other..Lois and Clark have always been together through the centuries..through many different lifetimes..they used to be Iphicles and Rena..did you know that Iolaus? asks Aphrodite…"Yep in another lifetime..Lois and Clark were other people in love!"

Hercules sees Aphrodite talking with Iolaus and decides to walk over and say hello "Hey Dite! Iolaus! I just came to offer my congratulations to Iolaus and to tell Iolaus I have to go..I have to wake up early tomorrow..after all I'm a doctor now..I have rounds to make..so I guess I'll turn in..Iolaus..you truly deserve this roast..and I'll see you next week at Lois and Clark's house for dinner! See you guys then!"

"Well Sweetcheeks..I have a love convention to go to..it's a party Cupid's throwing on Olympus..all the Love Gods are going..you know this roast is just about over..why don't you join me? asks Aprhodite"Don't worry..Hephaetus won't mind..he's busy in his forge!"

"Well, if Hephaetus doesn't mind..sure Aphrodite..I'll come with you..now that my children are grown..I can stay out as late as I want since tomorrow's a weekend..let's go!" says Iolaus as Aphrodite and the latter disappear in a sparkle of pink.

The next morning when Iolaus receives his morning paper of the Daily Planet, he is pleasantly surprised not to see a headline about Superman splashed on the front page, instead the headline reads "Courageous Hero, Erik IolausErikson receives the honors at ceremony given in his honor" story by Clark Kent…

CHAPTER 4

"You know Clark I'm glad that you're telling Hercules the truth..it's been hard all these years for Iolaus to keep the truth from Hercules..they are such close friends.." reflects H.G. Wells…

"Okay okay Iolaus..what's the big secret..I know something is going on because you insisted that I make this dinner..asks Hercules…

"I just wanted you to come..meet Lois and Clark again..oh yeah..Superman has been invited to the dinner too and you can ask Superman himself how he rescued me that night at the car accident" says Iolaus evasively..

"Well..Iolaus..you didn't tell me Superman was going to be at the dinner…it'll be an honor and a privilege for me to meet the strongest man in the world..stronger than a half-God..now that's strong! I hear Superman is from Krypton..I wonder what it's like to travel in space like that..wonders Hercules out loud…"

Lois welcomes Hercules and Iolaus at the door "Clark is in the kitchen making last minute preparations to the dinner. Clark does all the cooking..he's a real chef! You'll love the food!"

Iolaus whispers to Hercules "You know Herc..it seems Clark's food smells as good as Alchemene's used to! He must be some cook!"

"Hercules, Iolaus…Clark cooked nothing but Greek foods..he hopes that what he cooked is authentic…come this way and sit and eat"

Iolaus, his cerulean blue eyes glued on the food says "Lois, the food looks scrumptuous!..I can't wait to eat! 

"Hercules, will you step into the kitchen for a moment?" asked Clark "I have to show you something very important!"

Hercules walks into the kitchen with no idea what to expect. Suddenly he sees Clark doing a spin and he is stunned by what he sees. Clark spins into his Superman costume and then spins back into his regular Clark outfit "So, now you know my secret, Hercules, I am Superman! I am the one who rescued Iolaus from that car accident all those years ago..I was the one who flew Iolaus into the hospital and saved his life..I'm sorry I didn't tell you then…20 years ago..when I saved Iolaus..I was a scared adolescent..I had just come into my powers…Iolaus made me feel special..he made me realize that my powers were not a curse..but a gift..if it weren't for Iolaus..I would never have become a superhero..I owe it all to Iolaus..he's truly an inspirational person!

Tears springs into Hercules' eyes as he hears Clark talk about Iolaus and as the truth about that terrible accident all those years ago dawns on Hercules "You mean you were the one who tore open the car door and unpinned Iolaus from that car..you were the one who heard Iolaus' telepathic cry for help?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so..it seems that all Kryptonians have telepathic abilities..I was cleaning my father's barn when I heard Iolaus' cry for help..because Iolaus was already near Smallville..I believe that's why I got the telepathic cry first..but you know Hercules..Iolaus was crying for help using YOUR name..when I first showed up..Iolaus actually thought it was YOU….You two really have a close friendship..He really trusts you…" says Clark simply

"When I arrived on the accident scene, Iolaus was pinned inside his car. I used my supervision and even from the air I could see that Iolaus was slowly bleeding to death and that if I didn't fly him to the hospital..he wouldn't make it…that's why I didn't wait for the ambulance and that's why Iolaus and I left in such a hurry..the truck driver wasn't hurt as bad as Iolaus so I figured I would come back for the truck driver but after I dropped Iolaus off to the hospital..and I came back for the truck driver..the truck driver was gone!" says a puzzled Clark..

"Oh..that's when Aphrodite and I came..I followed Iolaus telepathic cry for help..I found Iolaus' car..but I couldn't find Iolaus anywhere..I didn't know that you had already taken Iolaus to the hospital..I was frantic with worry..I had no idea where Iolaus was..instead we found the injured truck driver lying on the side of the road..so Aphrodite and I whisked him off to the hospital..fortunately as I neared the hospital I could feel that Iolaus was safe and warm but I had no idea how he got there and I had no idea how injured as he was he managed to get himself out of his car..later all Iolaus would tell me was that Superman flew him to the hospital and then he insisted he didn't remember anything more…I had no idea that YOU were Superman!" says a surprised Hercules as he runs his hand through his chestnut hair in amazement…

"Well I guess that clears up that mystery..I am grateful to you, Clark for saving Iolaus' life..Iolaus is my best friend and I don't know what I would ever do without him!" as Hercules peers at the living room to watch his best friend wolf down his dinner…" "I want to thank you for having confidence in me and telling me that YOU are Superman..it really is an honor to meet you…"

"Listen..I wish I could join Lois and you for dinner..but I can hear…there's a big earthquake in China and I have to go there to stop it..please give my excuses to your wife and kids..and make up an excuse for me.." Hercules watches in amazement as Clark goes through his spin as he changes out of his cooking clothes into his Superman costume and flies out the window….

Hercules walks back to the dining room thinking "Now I know how Mother and Jason must have felt when Iolaus and I used to rush out the door every time someone said "Hercules..I need your help..come quick!" Yes, those were the days. Now it's Superman's turn..suddenly Hercules' pager goes off as he is being summoned to the emergency room…

Hercules listens to dispatch to learn about a multi-car accident in the middle of Metropolis with many injuries "Iolaus..I'm afraid dinner is over..we've been summoned by dispatch to report to an emergency..multi-car pile-up..injuries severe..come on..the paramedics division needs you..and the emergency room needs me…Sorry folks..big emergency in town as Hercules and Iolaus rush out the door to save the day..again…..


End file.
